1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable holder which may reliably retain the tools in position and have a theft-prevention design to prevent the tools from being stolen.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical toolbox generally includes a number of recesses defined in an interior surface thereof for receiving, e.g., sockets, wrenches, etc., which often causes inconvenience to the user when removing the tools out from the recesses, and sometimes may even cause pain to the user's fingers. In addition, the tools may fall off from the toolbox if inadvertently opened and thus get into a mess. Furthermore, the tools are often packaged in non-transparent material such that the customers cannot see the tools clearly. U.S. Pat. No. 5,346,063 to Chow, filed on Apr. 27, 1993 and issued on Sep. 13, 1994, discloses a tool holder comprising a pair of walls extended forward from a board, a number of pairs of notches defined in the walls for accommodating the tools, and a number of resilient members projected forwardly of the board and each aligned with one pair of the notches for biasing the tools against the shoulders formed on the notches so as to stably hold the tools in place. Nevertheless, two ends of each of the tools held on the tool holder extend laterally outward beyond the tool holder and thus occupy a space, and the ends of the tools outside the tool holder may be inadvertently impinged and thus cause damage to the shoulder of the tool holder.
Applicant's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/963,469 filed on Nov. 3, 1997 discloses a portable tool holder which may reliably retain the tools in position. Yet, the tools on the tool holder may be easily removed during display and thus cannot be against theft. The whole set of tools is no longer salable even if a single tool is lost. The present invention is intended to provide an improved design to solve this problem.